


Forever In Time

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren, Although he still has problems with it, Anniversary dinner gone wrong, Crying Eren, Emotional Comfort, Eren has a dog named Titan, Eren hates Levi's cat, Eren is bad at cooking, Eren's a cinnamon roll, Eren's recovering from Anxiety issues, Fires, Just enjoy, Levi and Eren are married, Levi has a cat named Heichou, Levi is sweet, M/M, POV Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vice versa with Eren's dog, WTF, Why?, attempt at fluff?, haven't got a clue, idk - Freeform, levi is levi, make contain traces of nuts, poor baby, read this cheesy shit, straight fluff, time skip, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy Anniversary, Levi." Levi's face brightened just barely. One of those rare smiles of his fluttering over his face before vanishing into his regular apathetic expression.  </p><p>"You to, brat." His hand came up, and in my surprise, he cupped my cheek. He stood on his tip toes and pressed his warm lips against mine, stealing a kiss himself.  </p><p>I felt my face light up in warmth, and I stepped back a bit. Even after a good four years of knowing me, and then one year of marriage and living together, I was still flustered by his presence. He smirked, before letting out a light chuckle and opening up the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely story prompt was given to me by Alex_Marie! Thank you so much for the idea! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot, and maybe show your appreciation by reading up on her story "Yeah...If Only". Enjoy!!

"Hey! Shitty brat, I'm leaving now!" My husband called out from the front door, brief case clutched tightly in his left hand and car key's in the other.  

I raced down the steps recklessly, my socked feet making it hard to get enough friction. On the last step, I slipped, but caught myself on the railing just in time. 

"Wait, Levi!" I called out, an annoyed look on my face. I knew I looked ridiculous, I was still in my sleep wear, but I'll be damned if I wouldn't wish my husband Happy One-Year Anniversary.  

"You could have waited another five minutes, babe." I smiled, walking up to him and catching his cheeks with my hands. I leaned down, and place a gently peck on my shorter husbands lips.  

"Happy Anniversary, Levi." Levi's face brightened just barely. One of those rare smiles of his fluttering over his face before vanishing into his regular apathetic expression.  

"You to, brat." His hand came up, and in my surprise, he cupped my cheek. He stood on his tip toes and pressed his warm lips against mine, stealing a kiss himself.  

I felt my face light up in warmth, and I stepped back a bit. Even after a good four years of knowing me, and then one year of marriage and living together, I was still flustered by his presence. He smirked, before letting out a light chuckle and opening up the front door.  

"So, still not gonna' tell me what we're doing today?" Levi leaned in, clutching the door nob.  

"No, that's why it's called a surprise, dummy."' Levi rolled his eyes, and took a step out the door. With a final wave between the two lovebirds, Eren's husband was gone for work.  

It was a shame Levi had to work today, although this was a personal holiday, Levi's work kept him busier than most. That's what it means to be the vice CEO of a major corporate company here in Chicago. I was lucky I didn't really have to work, Levi had made plenty enough money for the both of us to last a good long while.  

With a content sigh, I walked back to the bedroom. Plopping down on the bed, I went over the plan's for tonight. Levi wouldn't be home until seven thirty, an appropriate time to get everything ready. With a giggle, I rolled all over the bead excited for what the day would bring me.  

 

* * *

 

 **Time Skip**  

 **[6:00 AM - 11 hours Later]**  

I nervously looked at the spread of ingredients before me with a frown. I looked at the meat, the vegetables, the spices. I had all gotten this stuff a few hours ago, at the supermarket.  

My surprise to Levi was a home-cooked dinner. To be honest, I wasn't the best cook. Usually, we always ended up just going out to ear, or ordering take-out when Levi had work. The only times we had real home-cooked meals, was when Levi was off of work and he had time to get everything prepared and ready.  

I had planned on making chicken alfredo, with garlic bread. Armin, one of my best friends, was kind enough to give me the recipe in order to cook everything properly. I was still terribly nervous though. A string of doubts ran through my head as I continued to look down at the display. What if it doesn't taste good? What if he has a food allergy he's never told me about, and I poison him? What if I burn the house down?  

I shook my head, clutching my right hand into a fist and hitting the palm of my left hand. No, I could do this. You can't let your terrible cooking skills get in the way, you can do it. I must have stood in the middle of the kitchen for about five minutes, just willing myself to have the courage and confidence to cook my husband a meal for the both of us.  

Maybe I could call Armin? Or Mikasa? No, I couldn't do that. Not only would it not mean as much, but their all working tonight. I didn't want to bother them either. It was all up to me. With a determined smile, I set to work.  

I grabbed my black, wide framed glasses up off of the counter. They were strictly for reading, Levi had forced me to get my eyes checked a long time ago.  I remember the scene perfectly, practically as if it were just yesterday. 

We were on our first date as a couple. I was so nervous, fumbling over myself much more that what was considered normal. Before, I understood I didn't have as great as eyesight as everyone else, I just didn't believe it was bad enough to get them checked up on.  

Hand in hand, we were walking to a small café, mind you this was during our college years so we went there often for a good place to work, while enjoying just being out in public.  

I wasn't able to read the traffic lights correctly, which resulted in me almost getting run over. To say that Levi was pissed was an understatement. He was livid with anger, so instead of going to that cute little café, he was concerned enough to bring me to his ophthalmologist. We were in and out of that office within just four hours.   

I smiled at the fond memory, using my index finger I pushed the dorky frames up my nose so I could see through them clearly. Okay...so first step. Get the vegetable cut and ready. Okay, simple enough.  

I reached over and grabbed the wooden chopping block out from the drawer under the island, along with a chopping knife as well. I gathered the two onions, the red, green, and yellow peppers, and the herbs. I hummed as I began cutting them with a content smile on my face. I really hope he likes it.  

It didn't take me long to cut everything, get the sauce ready, and have it cooking together on the stove. While that was in the pot cooking, I had cut the chicken breast and had it cooking in a skillet next to everything else.  

I was doing pretty good! I had everything on the stove, all was going to plan! Way to go, Eren. I chuckled to myself, letting me have my little victory. It was six-thirty now, I had an hour before Levi would be expected home.  

I sauntered to the kitchen, a glass of red wine in my hands and made myself comfortable on the couch. On the paper, Armin didn't specify how long to cook it, all he said was until it was fully cooked. But, how the hell would I know when it was fully cooked? I shrugged, opting to just wait a little bit. It was pan searing on the stove with a little bit of oil, Armin had said something about it tasting better that way. We'll just have to see.  

I laid back into the couch, and a scratching came from the back door of the house. It must be our dog Titan. Well, when I say our dog, I mean my own. Levi, unfortunately, doesn't want anything to do with it. That's okay, because I didn't want anything to do with his asshole of a cat Heichou either. The black tom cat can do whatever the hell it wants.  

I got up reluctantly, bending down to set my wine on the coffee table. I heard Titan bark, the impatient K-nine not caring for the mid-October weather. I unlocked the clear sliding door, and pulled it open to let in the large German Shepard. It nuzzled its snout into my palm in greeting, and I bent down to scratch him behind the ears.  

"Who's a good boy, Titan? Huh, you?" The dog whined enthusiastically, rolling down on his belly in a show of playfulness.  

I obliged the happy animal, bending down and rubbing his tummy. The dog shot up straight after a few minutes, sniffing the air.  

"What's wrong, Titan?" I asked, concerned. It couldn't be Heichou that was bothering him, the cat was practically a tiger to Titan.  

Titan whined, standing up and sniffing. It was then that I realized and noticed the smell in the air. It was terrible, like charred garlic and smoke. I shot up on my feet, realizing the smell was coming from the kitchen in the front of the house.  

As soon as I began to hurry up to get my bearing's on the situation, the fire alarms all throughout the house started to scream in alert. The shrill noise bouncing off the walls of the nice home, its cacophonous ring causing me to put my palms to my ears so they wouldn't be damaged. Titan ran out the opened back door, and I ran to the kitchen.  

The grey fog grew immediately worse as I made my way through the threshold of the kitchen. On the stove, the poultry was smoking black, a tiny flam on one side of the skillet. In a panic, I grabbed the nearest oven mitt and started to fan the smoke as much as I could as I filled a cup with water.  

I crossed the kitchen once again, glass of water in one hand and mitt in the other. I didn't hesitate before splashing the skillet with the clear liquid. 

Immediately, I regretted my actions. The smoke cleared, but an even larger burst of flames came up. Some of the flames biting harshly at my knuckles, causing me to wince in pain and cradle the injured hand to my side. 

The kitchen was filling with smoke unusually fast, the fire liking up and staining the wallpaper an ugly brown. How the hell was I supposed to contain the situation? The skillet was engulfed in red, and I was coughing horribly. No, this was not the time to get an asthma attack. Not now!  

I pulled my white long-sleeve up to cover my mouth, wincing as the first waves of pain started in my knuckles. With my other hand, I tried in vain to fan away the fire. My eyes were starting to fill with tears from the burning smoke, and I hyperventilated as it got in my lungs. 

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled me back harshly, shoving me out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I didn't look to see who the stranger was, I could hardly see. The smoke was in my eyes, my lungs, on my taste buds, everywhere!  

There was a loud curse, and then I saw through the smoke that the stranger had found a fire extinguisher. I didn’t have a clue where they got it from, and I watched as the man put out the fire with the extinguisher.  

It was Levi, he was leaning over the stove pissed. His cravat he normally wore was pulled off and covering his mouth and nose. The furious male dumped the contents of the food into the trash, and threw the dishes in the sink.  

I finally broke when I heard the sizzling that came from cold water touching the pans in the sink. Levi was furious beyond belief! And I had fucked up bad! The wallpaper was stained, the stove was ruined and the fire alarms were still blaring throughout the house.  

I hid cowardly by the fridge, hiding my face as Levi left the kitchen and tour out the noisy objects from the ceiling. The house was swept in a blanket of silence then.  

My shoulder's shook with barely contained fat tears. My chest constricted harshly, and the stinging in my lung's seemed as if it was never going away.  

I was having an anxiety attack, I knew. But I couldn't bring myself to care as I rubbed my hands on my upper arms, the pain in my hand unnoticed.  

When I heard Levi's heavy foot steps walking in my direction, I couldn't look up. I was too scared to. My eye level was glued to the floor as I shifted my weight from one foot to the next. All I had wanted to do was make a nice dinner for the both of us. I let out a week sob, my own self-loathing causing me to break inside once more.  How could I screw it up this bad and ruin the whole evening? Was I this incompetent that I couldn't even get something as simple as cooking food down? Was I this useless? 

I was useless. And stupid, and foolish, and... 

Strong arms once again enveloped my body. But, instead of pushing me to the side, they pulled my towards their chest. Levi's grip was vice-like, a hand cupping my head to his shoulder, and the other rubbing soothing circles on my back.  

I didn't know I was shaking until I found myself in those arms. The hand on my head, drifting down to grip my neck gently, in a comforting gesture.  

I was still hyperventilating against him, regardless of his attempts to soothe my pain. I screwed up big time, it would cost a good amount of money to fix everything and I felt guilty for being responsible for the carnage.  

"Shh, it's okay, Eren. Calm down, please." Levi's lips fluttered against my ear as he held me, and in an effort to do as he asked, I brought a hand up to stifle my sobs. My hand was throbbing, and the place still smelt of smoke. 

I heard Levi sigh, and then his grip moved to my hips and leg's. He bent down, and as if it were the easiest thing in the world, carried me front-style piggy back to our shared bedroom.  

I felt myself fall further into his arms as he sat down with me in his lap on the bed. My sob's had turned into high-pitched whimpering. I'm sure by now my eyes and cheeks were puffy with tears.  

"Eren, you need to calm down or you'll pass out. Oi, brat, are you listening?" He held my face in his hands, resting his forehead against my own.  

* * *

 

 

Levi POV 

When I turned the key in the lock, I wasn't prepared for what was I was about to deal with. I had gotten off earlier, thanks to Erwin cutting me some slack. 

As soon as I stepped though the doorway, my senses were overwhelmed with the putrid smell of smoke. I dropped my suitcase and bag's, and ran towards the cause.  

Eren was trying to hopelessly fan away the smoke with an oven mitt, coughing furiously. Idiot, what did that brat thing he was trying to accomplish? He knew better than to do that with his asthma! 

I pushed him to the side, away from danger. It only took me about five minutes to get everything under control. I would have to buy new fire alarms after this though. 

My heart sank as I saw my husband in the hall crying privately. He would always get like this whenever he made a mistake. He was recovering from a long period of frequent anxiety attacks, and although he was better, certain thing's triggered them.  

Even something as significant as a glass breaking, or spilling something, he would beet himself up over it. I hadn't had a clue what exactly caused him to suffer from anxiety. But, if I were to guess it would probably have come from his over-bearing and drunkard father. His mother passed away when he was ten, so he had to live through that hell until he moved out. Until he met me.  

All I could do was bring him to the bedroom, and pull him into my lap. Right now, he needed to know that I wasn't angry, and that everything would be okay. It was my job as the alpha in the relationship to make sure all was well and everything okay. 

I held the quivering brunette in my arms, pressing my face close to his to get through to him. His face was puffed and flush, the tears aggravating his overly sensitive skin.  

"Eren, you need to calm down or you'll pass out. Oi, brat, are you listening?" I rubbed his cheeks with the pads of my thumbs, trying to get his attention. 

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just wanted, a-and-." I quieted his jabbering with a warm kiss. It was an innocent one, just lips pressed against lips.  

I pulled back, Eren panted against my lips and I pressed more butterfly kisses all over his face. I kept at it until he began to push me away.  

"Hoh? So now you're listening?" I chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood. 

"Levi, I really am so-."  

"Eren, it's okay. I don't care what happened." I interrupted him, scooting back to give him some space. 

"But, but I-."  

"As long as you weren't hurt, I couldn't give a fuck about what happened." I piped in, pulling his chin up and gazing in his eyes.  

"You weren't hurt, were you?" I asked Eren, looking him up and down and eyeing at where he was cradling his hand.  

"...No..." Not only could I tell by his suddenly bashful behavior that he was lying, but also because his ears were flushed red as well. Which is what they always do when he tells a fib.  

"Eren, your ears are red. Now tell me now, brat. Where were you hurt?" I tightened my grip just slightly on his chin, before pulling away.  

Eren looked down, before lifting up his right hand. The skin was inflamed around his knuckles, the worst of it on his index finger. That knuckle had actually blistered a bit, and his whole hand was shaking slightly. He either was hiding the pain, or had too much adrenaline in his system to really feel it. My guess was the first one.  

"Brat, why didn't you tell me you were hurt? Stay here." I scolded him, before getting up and walking over to the conjoined bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit.  

Walking back, Eren was still sulking. Well, at least he wasn't crying anymore. I sat across from my husband, pulling out burn ointment, gauze, and a some bandages. 

I took special care in treating every single one. Every time he would whimper in pain, I would run my finger's over his wrist of palm soothingly. It didn't take long to have his all patched up. The only problem left to deal with was his mood. 

"Eren, quit sulking." 

"No." Eren argued, turning away from me. 

"I messed up our whole meal because I don't know how to do something as simple as cook!" I chuckled, leaving the brunette on the bead. Coming back, I held two big bag's of Chinese take-out in my hands. 

"Yeah, I don't think food's a problem babe." Eren turned, shocked to see that I had brought food.  

"You..you brought stuff?" Eren asked, tilting his head in an adorable show of confusion.  

"Yeah, so don't worry."  

Eren smiled, standing up to plant a kiss on my cheek. I felt a blush adorn my face, and I coughed to cover it up. 

"Happy Anniversary, Levi."  

"Happy Anniversary, brat."  

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know how I did, so please leave comments if able! Grammar mistakes? Spelling? Was it poopy? Was the fluff okay? Your thoughts? I'll respond to them all!!! I love hearing your reviews!!


End file.
